Mi historia entre tus dedos
by Celen Marinaiden C.M
Summary: Secuela de "Amor Verdadero" . La farsa se acabó, es definitivo, él se irá... ¿Así es como terminara? ¿Ya no queda nada más?. KaixRei, yaoi, one-shot, songfic, lemon.


_Datos del fic_:

∞ **Titulo**: "_**Mi historia entre tus dedos**_".

∞ **Autor:** _**Celen Marinaiden. **_

∞ **Genero**: Yaoi, one-shot, ¿songfic?

∞ **Parejas: KaixRei.**

∞ **Disclaimer**: Beyblade no es mío, pertenece a Aoki Takao, por lo tanto a mí no me pagan ni un quinto por escribir esto, es únicamente un pasatiempo sin fines de lucro. Sólo uso a los personajes (y secuestro) para mi enferma diversión, gracias por su comprensión. Por otra parte, la canción "Mi historia entre tus dedos" pertenece al magnifico _**Gianluca Grignani**__._

∞ **IMPORTANTE**: Para entender este fanfic, tuviste que haber **leído previamente**** "BULLET"**,** "GUILTY" **y **"AMOR VERDADERO"**, ya que ésta es la cuarta parte de la trama y de la serie bautizada como "First Love", por lo tanto sólo será enteramente comprensible si haz leído previamente mis anteriores dos fanfics.

∞ **Advertencia**: Pues ya han de saberlo, el fic contiene escenas de sexo explicito, si no te gusta o no eres apto para leerlo... ¡Pues no lo leas! Sobre advertencia no hay engaño.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸, _**Mi HiStOrIa EnTrE tUs DeDoS**_ ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

**M**ientras aquellos ojos dorados se perdían fijando la vista en el suelo, Kai no tuvo más remedio que pasar una mano por su rostro de manera exasperada. Soltó un bufido y se revolvió sus azules hebras con desesperación. Aquello sencillamente no podía estar pasando... ¡No podía!, maldita sea... era imposible. A pesar de que ya lo habían hablado, pese a que él lo había aceptado sin mas... ¡Ahora la idea le parecía abominable! Y al dirigir su turbada vista carmín hacia aquel rincón casi olvidado de la habitación, se sintió enfermo de tan solo observar aquella maleta de equipaje... de antemano sabía que estaba llena y perfectamente ordenada.

- Kai -murmuró al fin el chino, sintiéndose en una repentina ola de valor- ¿Estas bien?

¡Pregunta estúpida! Rei lo sabía perfectamente... era claro que Kai podría estar de cualquier forma en aquel instante, menos bien. Pero aquello era inevitable ¿No era así?... ya lo habían hablado... habían acordado que por el momento era lo mejor... sin embargo Rei no podía evitar aquel amargo sentir, y era imposible que Kai pudiese evitar aquel dolor que escocia y se había filtrado en cada poro de su piel.

- Esto... es temporal... -comenzó a decir- Yo...

- Ya lo hablamos, Rei -mas el bicolor le había cortado-.

Con algo de pesar, Rei se mordió el labio inferior sintiéndose impotente de decir algo más... de solucionar las cosas sin necesidad de aquello. Quizá podría ser lo mejor para ambos, quizá podría ayudarles o determinarles al fin para dejar aquel juego enfermo de imaginar que se querían... o al menos que los sentimientos eran recíprocos. Sintiéndose más derrotado que nunca en toda su vida, Kai avanzó con pasos vacilantes hacia donde se encontraba el lecho donde Rei se hallaba sentado, hacia aquella confortante cama que habían compartido durante mucho tiempo, desgraciadamente la mitad había estado colmado de caricias falsas y besos huecos. Se sentó y casi al instante se dejó caer hacia atrás, llevó una de sus manos hacia su rostro y despejó su frente de aquellos mechones azules haciéndolos hacia atrás, sin embargo decidió dejar la misma sobre su frente... realmente necesitaba pensar.

Kai realmente lo había creído, realmente había tenido fe en que todo podría mejorar, en que sus esfuerzos valdrían la pena... en que la esperanza que Rei le había dado hacia meses podría regresarle a su chino, podría regresar aquel amor que él se había encargado de matar sin la menor dificultad. Realmente debió de haber lastimado demasiado a Rei para que ahora ambos estuviesen en aquella situación.

- Es pasajero -insistió- Ya sabes... un tiempo separados quizá nos caiga bien y...

No. No valía la pena seguir repitiendo frases de consuelo inútiles como esa, no tenía caso decir lo que ya estaba dicho.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Yo pienso que... no son tan inútiles las noches que te di,

te marchas ¿Y qué? Yo ni intento discutírtelo,

lo sabes y lo sé.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Rei se lo había advertido... aquello no duraría mucho tiempo, algún día se iría e hiciese lo que hiciese, no iba a poder detenerlo. Kai temía con todo su ser que ese día realmente fuera ese.

- ¿Compraste ya el boleto? -masculló el bicolor, cerrando los ojos, pese a que todo ese tiempo su brazo estuvo opacando su mirada-.

- ¿Eh?... no... pero el cupo esta asegurado... yo, pienso pagarlo en el aeropuerto -dijo, de forma incomoda-.

El bicolor se no se sintió con ganas de responder... no quería hablar, ya no quería pensar... menos sentir. Aun se preguntaba como es que habían llegado a aquella situación, aun se preguntaba que había pasado con aquel Rei que le miraba con adoración, que siempre tenía una sonrisa dulce que regalarle y que por un simple beso solía lucir un adorable sonrojo. Tan puro, tan bello, tan perfecto.

Se odiaba, sin duda se odiaba mucho a si mismo por haber acabado con aquel cariño tan incondicional que le profesaba, con aquel amor que Rei le daba y parecía tan eterno... ¡Se burlaba! Claro que se burlaba, porque ahora le parecía que nada era eterno en este miserable mundo.

- Mao dice que Misha ya comienza a hablar -comento Rei, queriendo romper el horrible silencio que había- ¿No te parece sorprendente? Tan pequeña y ya da balbuceos que parecen palabras -quiso que su voz sonase animada-.

Como había sido de esperarse, Mao había terminado casada con Rai, y hacía poco habían tenido a su primer hijo, que resultó ser una bebita de preciosos ojos dorados como era algo típico en su región natal. Y había sido tan solo hacía dos meses, que Mao se había enterado de todo aquello que Rei se había guardado tan celosamente... el chino no había aguantado y al fin habló. Mao escuchó atentamente y no dejó de sorprenderse, mientras que escuchaba por aquella fría bocina de teléfono cosas que ni siquiera le habían pasado por la mente jamás. Al final los sentimientos de tristeza e indignación se quedaron latentes en ella.

Y ahora, habían llegado hasta esa situación. Rei confesó lo que le dijo a la pelirrosa oriental... y había soltado después esa noticia que hizo que el corazón del bicolor doliese como nunca lo había hecho antes... se iría... se marcharía de nuevo a China... pero no sería para siempre ya que Mao había dicho que sería temporal, que todo aquello era para que ambos se diesen un tiempo separados y comenzaran a valorar sus sentimientos, a decidir si valía la pena seguir con aquello y que pudiesen aclarar sus ideas. La separación parecía ser lo mejor para los dos en aquel momento. Kai lo había aceptado, su fría mente calculadora se había hecho a la idea... pero su alma desquebrajada no podría jamas aceptar semejante cosa.

- ¿Debes irte hoy? -susurró quedamente-.

De no ser porque Rei tenía un buen oído, no hubiese entendido tan claramente la pregunta. Volteó hacia un lado, sintiéndose acongojado por el figura tan desolada del bicolor, que se encontraba en realidad a poca distancia de si mismo. Sí, Kai le había hecho daño... pero ahora el daño lo provocaba él... ¿Cuándo terminaría ese circulo?

- Yo... sí, creo que sí -frunció el ceño levemente- Rai y Mao ya tienen la hora de llegada del vuelo que tomare.

- Bien... -suspiró, esa era otra pelea que perdía- Solamente lo dije porque podrías quedarte, un día más no importara.

- No lo sé.

Aquella respuesta fue lo que necesito Kai, conocía el tono titubeante de Rei, el mismo que podría ser signo inequívoco de que una oportunidad de persuasión podría ser dada.

- ¿Deseas irte ya?

- ... Realmente debo hacerlo -desvió la vista- Es que yo no sé...

- Oh, Rei -el bicolor volvió a cerrar los ojos, no había abandonado su posición en todo aquel tiempo- No es tan difícil decidirse, no voy a violarte si eso te preocupa -a pesar de la situación, el sarcasmo se escucho perfectamente nítido en su voz-.

- ¡Kai! -reprochó con aquel tono tan infantil que el bicolor adoraba- Eres un insufrible -gruñó, después- Sí... me parece que podría quedarme y salir mañana temprano... un par de horas quizá no hagan la diferencia -comentó mas para si mismo-.

Vaya... Kai justo en ese momento quería llorar y reír... y realmente no sabía siquiera cual de las dos elegir, o si ambas estarían bien. Con pesadez, quitó la mano de su rostro, y después como si le fuese muy difícil, se enderezó en el lecho. Se tomó su tiempo antes de girar hacia un lado, justo para encontrarse a aquel par de ojos dorados que pese a todo, eran capaces de hacerle perder la razón con facilidad. Rei entrecerró la mirada y después sonrió ligeramente, de aquella manera tan espontánea y dulce que pese a todo no había perdido.

- No te preocupes, es como dijo Mao... solo será un tiempo... voy a regresar.

Kai dudaba seriamente eso, pese a que el equipaje que Rei llevaba era relativamente poco, eso en nada evitaba que se olvidase del resto de las cosas que tenía en aquella mansión, y que también se olvidase al fin de Kai. El bicolor realmente odio a Mao, como nunca la había odiado cuando eran apenas unos chiquillos y le había parecido que aquella mocosa con ese ridículo moño rosado en la cabeza, se trataba de un obstáculo entre Rei y él. No, ahora la odiaba por darle la brillante idea al oriental de irse, y seguramente de marcharse para ya no volver atrás y olvidarse de todo.

Todo había parecido tan bien entre ellos, que por un momento Kai creyó que las cosas podrían volver a ser como antes. Realmente lo había creído.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al menos quédate sólo esta noche, prometo no tocarte.

Tal vez es que me voy sintiendo solo,

porque conozco esa sonrisa, tan definitiva.

Tu sonrisa que a mí mismo, me abrió tu paraíso.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Rei -esta vez habló con firmeza-.

Al instante obtuvo la atención del chino, que parecía entre confundido y pesaroso.

- Pongamos en claro las cosas ¿Piensas regresar?

- Sí... claro que sí -repuso, endureciendo un poco la mirada- ¿Dudas que lo haga?

- Exacto -se puso de pie con firmeza- Dudo que regreses, porque estoy casi seguro de que en cuanto cruces la puerta de esta mansión, y tomes ese vuelo... tú no vas a volver.

El chino se quedó sin palabras, hacia mucho tiempo que no veía ese tipo de actitud en el bicolor... ni escuchaba aquel tono de voz tan autoritario. Se sorprendió incluso, cuando Kai se dio la vuelta y pudo vislumbrar perfectamente aquella expresión seria, que destilaba indiferencia y frialdad. Era como haber retrocedido en el pasado, encontrándose ahora con aquel Kai que había aprendido a amar... y después que había dejado de hacerlo casi por la misma razón que había adorado antes.

El bicolor pareció buscar algo entre uno de los bolsillos de su ropa, sin prestar demasiada atención a lo demás que estaba pasando, cuando al fin dio como el objeto buscado lo tomó con firmeza, y con mas seguridad que antes caminó hacia el lugar donde Rei permanecía expectante, atento a la siguiente de sus acciones. El ruso tomó su mano derecha por la muñeca y la abrió sin importarle que había encontrando en primera instancia algo de resistencia. Rei sintió que algo relativamente tibio era colocado en la palma de su mano, y cuando sus ojos dorados enfocaron el objeto, no pudo evitar cierta sorpresa al darse cuenta de que aquello que se le había entregado y descansaba en su palma, no era mas que una sencilla bala plateada... la misma bala con la que el había estado jugueteando hacia tiempo... un tiempo que ahora le parecía tan lejano y largo. Era la misma bala que le había dejado a Kai aquella mañana en la mesa, aquella bala con la que había liberado su alma y que sin saberlo, ahora había condenado a la del bicolor a un sufrimiento semejante.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hay una cosa que yo no te he dicho aún,

que mis problemas sabes que se llaman "tú",

sólo por eso tú me ves hacerme el duro,

para sentirme un poquito más seguro.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Es por eso que quiero que me digas ahora lo que piensas -cruzó los brazos- No quiero escuchar lo que piensa Mao -hizo una mueca de desagrado- Quiero escucharte a ti.

Aquellas firmes palabras parecieron hacerle salir de su ensueño, lleno de recuerdos y sentimientos pasados que vagaban por todos los rincones de su mente.

- Yo no tengo mucho que decir -replicó, absteniéndose de ponerse de pie-.

- ¿Estas seguro? Yo creo lo contrario -sonrió burlonamente- Solo necesitas decirme si esto se ha terminado realmente, y así nos ahorraremos muchas cosas, entre ellas, saliva.

Rei soltó un bufido exasperado, y al fin se puso de pie... quizá este era el momento que había deseado que no se diese, el momento que hubiese querido evitarle al bicolor.

- Esto se terminó desde hace mucho -repuso tranquilamente el pelinegro- Creí que eso estaba claro ¿No es así? Te lo dije, Kai... te dije que me habías lastimado y que el amor que te tenía se fue... un día, simplemente... se fue.

- ¿Y es lo único que me dirás?... Supongo que para ti no ha contado el tiempo que hemos pasado juntos".

- Será que hablas del tiempo en el que has intentado redimirte conmigo -entrecerró los ojos, sonriendo con tristeza- Sabías que esto no iba a funcionar... y aun así quisiste engañarte.

- Sí -se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente- Quizás tengas razón, pero no cambiaria por nada del mundo nada de este engaño, como lo llamas.

- Es lo que es.

- Entonces si te vas -suspiró cansinamente- Supongo que esta será la última vez que te vea.

Y el silencio de Rei fue el que le respondió.

- Me lo merezco -se encogió de hombros- A fin de cuentas esto fue mi culpa... ingenuamente creí que podríamos olvidar el pasado, dejar que las cosas contasen desde el momento en el que ambos fuimos sinceros con lo que estaba pasando... pero como siempre, en todo lo que quiero lograr, falle" -sonrió sarcásticamente- Bien me lo decía mi abuelo, ese maldito anciano tiene que tener la razón aun estando en la tumba.

Realmente le dolió verlo de ese modo, porque sabía perfectamente que para Kai, aquello era algo insostenible... y sin embargo al ver aquel dolor en sus rubíes orbes, Rei no fue capaz de quedarse impávido ante la situación, y sin ser conciente de ello... comenzó a sentirse mal también.

- Kai...

- No, Rei -negó con la cabeza- Ya déjalo así, esto es caso cerrado... y trataremos de olvidarlo cuando te vayas... ¿No tienes algo mas que decirme?

Aquellos ojos dorados le miraron fijamente, como si quisieran ver más allá de su figura y poder observar dentro de su alma... como si quisieran ir aun por sobre los sentimientos que ellos mismos reflejaban.

- No, salvo que... -y suspiró- Lamento todo esto.

Ese susurro se escuchó como varios cristales rompiéndose, en medio de aquel silencio que se había formado entre ellos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Y si no quieres ni decir en qué he fallado,

recuerda que también a ti te he perdonado.

Y en cambio tú, dices "lo siento, no te quiero",

y te me vas con esta historia entre tus dedos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Los minutos que siguieron parecieron eternidades, incómodos, lentos, pesados. Ambas respiraciones eran lo mas claro que en aquel momento se escuchaban, quizá por ese instante eran las únicas muestras de la existencia de los dos en esa habitación, que de momento parecía haberse vuelto mas pequeña.

- Esto no debería acabar así -habló con firmeza el chino- Quizá si buscamos una solución.

- No creo que la haya -replicó Kai, ya no importaba nada-.

En aquel momento, lo único que el bicolor deseaba era quedarse solo, solo con su dolor para poder perderse en él, sin que nada más le importara.

- No deberías preocuparte, Rei... no es necesario que pienses demasiado en esto cuando te vayas.

- Kai, por favor -ahora si estaba sintiéndose terrible- Po... podríamos... no sé... ser...

- ¿Amigos? -repuso, sarcásticamente-.

- Si... podríamos -dijo, titubeando-.

Sin poder evitarlo, Kai soltó una risa que por lo repentina, hizo que el oriental diese un saltó por lo inesperado de aquel sonido... de aquella risa tan cargada y sarcástica.

- No, no podríamos... quizá en otra vida -habló de manera burlona- Sabes lo que siento por ti... y si no fuese algo real, jamás hubiese aceptado esta absurda farsa, nunca te hubiese rogado la primera vez para que te quedases. Si quieres irte, hazlo, no voy a seguir siendo tan egoísta como para retenerte a mi lado.

Rei realmente ya no sabía ni que pensar. No entendía tampoco porque volvía a doler de aquella forma... no estaba seguro de donde venía aquel sentimiento, ni la opresión que parecía hacerse presente en su pecho... se sentía tan confundido, tan perdido de todo. Las palabras de Kai parecían martillar en su cabeza, los recuerdos de los tiempos felices pasaban fugazmente, incluso aquellas memorias dolorosas hacían acto de presencia, de pronto, la idea de que Kai no estaría nunca más presente en su vida desde aquel instante, pareció hacer que algo en el se rompiese. Por primera vez realmente estaba dándose cuenta de lo que iba a suceder.

- ¿Qué pasa, Rei? -murmuró, cuando el silencio se extendió demasiado- ¿No es esto lo que quieres?

Sin embargo, las palabras duras murieron en la boca de Kai, cuando el chino levantó la mirada. Sus ojos dorados eran más cristalinos de lo normal, como si estuviese conteniendo.

'_Lagrimas_' -pensó fugazmente Kai-.

El chino se pasó una mano por la cabeza de manera exasperada, justo como anteriormente lo había hecho el bicolor, antes de que aquella discusión diese inicio.

- Yo... no lo sé, antes tenía todo muy claro -suspiró- Realmente tengo que pensar en esto -enfocó su mirada en el otro- Perdona, Kai... creo que lo que tu deseas no es lo mismo que yo.

Lo sabía, pero necesitaba escucharlo para desengañarse. De nuevo, Rei se mordió el labio con insistencia, afligido por la situación y aun sin comprender porque ahora le afectaba tanto... antes, cuando se había dado algo similar, realmente no le había importado mas de lo necesario. Planeaba ausentarse una temporada en China y regresar... pero claramente el bicolor le dejaba la opción de marcharse y no volver... ¿Era eso lo que quería? Su idea jamás había sido la de irse para siempre.

Y aquello ya fue demasiado para Kai, decididamente se acercó al chino, y sin dudarlo ni un solo instante, lo atrapó entre sus brazos de manera protectora. Se iba a ir y no iba a poder evitarlo, pero al menos disfrutaría de tenerlo en sus brazos un poco más, tan solo un maldito y vago instante más. Rei se estremeció un poco al contacto, pero después pareció relajarse, como si aquello fuese lo que necesitase en aquel momento para sentirse mejor. Permanecieron así por instantes que parecieron acogedoramente eternos, disfrutando tan solo de un simple abrazo. Con suavidad, Kai despegó aquel cuerpo amado del suyo un poco solamente, deslizando su mano derecha sobre la mejilla acanelada del otro, tomando suavemente su mentón con sus dedos para hacer que la cabeza del otro subiese, encontrándose con aquella profunda mirada dorada que se conectó con bastante naturalidad a la suya. Se inclinó lo suficiente para atrapar aquellos labios con los suyos en un ansioso beso, sin atreverse siquiera a profanar la boca que besaba... Rei se iba a ir, y él ya no podía evitarlo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¿Por qué esta vez agachas la mirada?,

me pides que sigamos siendo amigos,

¿Amigos, para qué? Maldita sea,

A un amigo lo perdono, pero a ti te amo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Fue solo un simple roce, cariñoso y delicado. Como si con ello, el bicolor quisiera conservar el recuerdo durante todo el tiempo posible. Rei a volvió recargar la cabeza en aquel pecho que tiempo atrás siempre había representado un consuelo para él, y aquellos brazos que ahora lo apresaban con gentileza, habían sido su protección. Era extraño que ahora sintiese que esas sensaciones nuevamente se hacían palpables. Quizá... ¿Podría ser...? No lo había pensando antes, no con aquel detenimiento... todo ese tiempo de convivencia "obligatoria", había pensando en muchas cosas menos en la más importante, en la que debió de ocuparse desde el principio... sus sentimientos hacia Kai. Ya daba por asentado que no habían cambiando, que aquel amor había muerto y no renacería, así que únicamente se dedicaba a vivir cada día sin reparar demasiado en las atenciones de Kai, ni todos los esfuerzos que hacia por él.

Si lo hubiese hecho antes.

Pero ahora, que veía tan cerca la hora de marcharse, de una separación verdadera... ahora, luego de que habían pasado tantas cosas, realmente no estaba del todo seguro de si sus emociones seguían siendo las mismas, ya no estaba seguro de nada. ¿Y si al marcharse cometía un error? Quizá todo ese pesar y ese repentino dolor que le habían llegado de golpe tenía que ver directamente con sus sentimientos... ¿Amaba a Kai?... sabía que le quería al menos... pero amar, eso era algo tan profundo y él estaba conciente de que aquello había terminado, y ¿Si no fuese así?... debía de saberlo, justo en aquel momento, porque no tendría otro y si escogía erróneamente no soportaría el tener que lamentarse el resto de su vida, pero ¿Cómo?, ¿Cómo saber que sentía realmente ahora? Y resultaba algo ridículo que se lo preguntase, que dudase cuando antes creía que todo estaba claro y nítido como el agua.

¿Qué hacer?... ¿Cómo saber?

- Kai -murmuró bajamente-.

El bicolor sintió como Rei parecía removerse un poco entre sus brazos, hasta que con claridad se percató de que el chino cerraba sus puños sobre la camisa que traía puesta... ¿Es que ya era hora de la despedida? Realmente no podía soportarlo, aun no podía hacerse a la idea. Sin embargo apenas pudo pensar en eso, cuando los labios del chino se pegaron a los suyos y su boca se abrió generosa e invitante. Kai no demoró en ahondar aquel beso, saboreando cada rincón ya perfectamente conocido, degustando aquel sabor tan único que solo pertenecía a su adorado pelinegro. Cuando se separaron, Kai enfocó el carmín de su mirada en el rostro del otro, que también le observaba atentamente, de pronto pareció notar algo... sería su imaginación o Rei se había sonrojado ¡Imposible! Hacia ya demasiado tiempo que eso no pasaba. No pudo seguir pensando en ello, ya que cuando pudo percatarse, los labios del chino ahora estaban en su mejilla, repartiendo suaves besos que bajaron hasta su cuello, haciéndole estremecer involuntariamente.

- ¿Rei, qué...?.

- Shhh -obviamente pidió silencio- Déjame saber -murmuró, mientras que sus manos iban hacia los botones de la camisa del ruso-.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- ¿Tú me amas? -el primer botón fue abierto-.

- Sabes que sí -respondió apenas, comprendiendo tarde a que iban encaminadas las acciones del ojidorado-.

Lo siguiente que Kai supo fue que sus labios nuevamente habían sido asaltados por los de Rei, y sin poderlo evitar se abandonó a aquel nuevo beso tan tranquilo y al mismo tiempo tan placentero. Cuando la lengua de Rei comenzó a acariciar la suya apenas fue conciente de que casi todos los botones de su camisa se encontraban abiertos. El chino llevó su mano relativamente fría hacia aquel pecho firme y blanquecino expuesto ahora para él, y capturó en su propia boca el suspiro de placer que había escapado de la garganta del bicolor. Era increíble la forma en la que Rei podía despertar en el ese tipo de reacciones con tan solo un simple beso, sin embargo era claro que Rei sabía besarle de la forma justa para hacerle perder por breves instantes la razón, además las manos que ahora recorrían su torso con tanta familiaridad hacían que esas sensaciones se acrecentasen. Sin embargo, como si se tratase de un golpe que lo despertase de su repentino ensueño, Kai recordó que momento era ese, recordó lo que estaba por suceder. Le costó, y mucho, sujetar los hombros del chino, abandonar su boca y empujarlo suavemente hacia el frente buscando hacer distancia entre ambos. Aquel par de ojos dorados le miraron interrogantes, sin comprender el porqué de aquella acción.

- Rei -su voz sonó notoriamente ronca- ¿A qué estas jugando?

- ¿Jugando? -el chino pareció contrariado- Yo no estoy jugando.

Y ante la resistencia que se le había puesto anteriormente, de nuevo el pelinegro buscó hacer contacto, la fuerza que Kai usaba para mantenerlo alejado era mínima, y no opuso ninguna resistencia cuando las manos de Rei volvieron a posarse sobre su pecho, acariciando con sutileza, y su boca comenzaba a besar su níveo cuello.

- Rei -susurró Kai, cerrando los ojos con fuerza- Basta... no hagas esto.

Sus ojos dorados se entrecerraron y por un momento pareció considerar la idea... ni el mismo estaba del todo seguro, sin embargo ya había comenzado y no podía detenerse. Con cuidado alzó su rostro lo suficiente para poder hablar en el oído del ruso, que se estremeció ligeramente al sentir el calido aliento de la boca del otro.

- ¿No quieres? -preguntó tentativamente, subiendo sus brazos hasta rodear con delicadeza el cuello del bicolor- ¿No quieres hacer el amor... conmigo?

Kai mordió su labio inferior con fuerza... ¿Qué clase de pregunta estúpida era esa? Sin embargo... ¡No podía! No en semejante situación. La ultima vez que había intentado algo con Rei, este lo había rechazado determinantemente y era comprensible, después de todo recién habían acordado aquel "trato" para que Rei se quedase el tiempo que le placiese dentro de toda aquella falacia que llamaban "relación". Y en todo aquel tiempo, jamás se había atrevido a intentar tocar nuevamente aquel cuerpo con el que solía soñar por las noches, recordando a la perfección la gentileza con la que Rei solía entregársele, recordando la maravillosa sensación de amarlo esa forma. Y ahora, de la nada, el mismo chino venia a preguntarle tal cosa... ¿Cómo se suponía que lo viese? Era acaso... ¿Un regalo de despedida? ¡Que considerado de su parte entonces! Pero no podía, no sabiendo que después de eso lo perdería.

- Kai -susurró quedamente- Por favor.

Y aquello fue lo ultimo que necesito para mandar todos los pensamientos de su mente al demonio mismo, nunca había podido resistir cuando Rei suplicaba algo, y menos podía ignorar ahora el hecho de que todo su cuerpo clamaba por el oriental, sencillamente no podía evitarlo, había sido demasiado el tiempo que había contenido el fuego de su interior.

Momentáneamente Rei se sorprendió, cuando Kai prácticamente lo arrastró hacia la cama de la habitación y con algo de brusquedad lo dejaba caer sobre la misma. No pudo quejarse por ello, ya que su boca se vio rápidamente asaltada por la del bicolor, quien casi con maestría había colocado perfectamente su cuerpo sobre el suyo. Hundido en ese beso que había dejado el cuidado y la ternura a un lado, Rei suspiró internamente cuando una mano de Kai se coló entre su ropa, acariciando su vientre para subir después hacia su pecho, la otra se encontraba ocupándose de deshacer aquel nudo de la cinta que mantenía perfectamente sujetos sus pantalones de corte chino. Definitivamente no había esperado que el bicolor aceptase su petición tan rápido, ni mucho menos que pareciese que no iba a demorar ni un poco en llevarla a cabo.

Cuando el tiempo había excedido, ambos rompieron el beso casi como si se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo. Rei aspiró profundamente mientras cerraba los ojos, acción que fue imitaba por Kai, quien por un momento paró la exploración de aquel cuerpo, y de aquella deliciosa piel acanelada.

- ¿No habíamos aprendido a besar y a respirar... al mismo tiempo? -preguntó el chino de manera cortada, aun con los parpados cerrados-.

Kai abrió los ojos, incorporándose un poco pues le parecía que había dejado cargar demasiado peso sobre Rei. Lo miró detenidamente, los mechones negros de su frente ahora caían hacia los lados de manera desornada, sus mejillas tenían un irresistible tono rojizo, sus labios, ligeramente entreabiertos dejaban salir un calido aliento que sentía tan cerca de su propio rostro. Pronto deseo ver aquellos ojos dorados que lo tenían bastante loco desde que era un chiquillo malhumorado e indiferente, y como si el otro hubiese podido escuchar sus pensamientos, aquellas orbes ámbares se abrieron de par en par, y Kai sintió perder el aliento... Rei sencillamente, era cautivador.

- Lo olvidé -contestó con áspera voz-.

- Entonces -murmuró arrastradamente- Tenemos que recordarlo.

Volvieron a besarse y a trabajar armónicamente esta vez los dos intentando deshacerse de la vestimenta del otro, como si todo lo sucedido no hubiese conseguido hacer mella en ese aspecto, ya que sus manos se movían con destreza despojando la ropa con una maestría que venía desde hacia bastante tiempo atrás. Cuando Rei logró deshacerse al fin de la última prenda que cubría el perfectamente inmaculado cuerpo de Kai, ambos dieron un delicioso gemido lleno de satisfacción tanto por el contacto ahora pleno de ambas pieles como por el toque mutuo entre sus nacientes erecciones. El bicolor cerró con fuerza los ojos, moviendo con cierta suavidad sus caderas mientras se preguntaba a si mismo como había sido capaz de soportar tanto tiempo sin tocar a Rei, sin poder besarlo plenamente, ni pasar sus manos por cada rincón que conocía y mucho menos aspirar el aroma que desprendía esa piel acanelada. ¡Era un milagro el que no se hubiese vuelto loco!, aunque había que aceptar que si había estado loco de dolor aunque la situación era diferente. Ah, de verdad que estuvo añorando tanto lo que ahora estaba sucediendo que no podía evitar perderse de la realidad, del mundo, de todo. Y se olvidó de que le había rotó el corazón al oriental, se olvidó de que los últimos meses habían sido una falacia, se olvido también que Rei estaba planeando irse para no volver y en cambio, prefirió inclinarse para morder la clavícula del otro, apoyándose con una mano sobre el mullido colchón, mientras que la otra se colocaba en el torso del chino, comenzando a bajar con lentitud en una larga caricia, colándose al fin entre sus piernas donde se cerró con firmeza sobre los dos endurecidos miembros.

Rei soltó algo parecido a un gritillo de sorpresa, mientras que sus orbes doradas se entrecerraban forzadamente.

- Ah, Kai... -jadeó apenas- No...

Pero aquello para el bicolor sonó más a una petición de continuar que para detenerse, y lo comprobó efectivamente cuando con cierta torpeza una de mas manos del chino se unió con la suya, abarcando en lo posible sus miembros. Segundos después, ambas manos se movían apretando aquel par de erecciones dolorosamente rígidas, palpitantes y ahora resbaladizas por el goteo constante de preeyaculación. Era tanta el ansia, tantos deseos reprimidos durante un tiempo impensable que toda racionalidad se había esfumado casi ridículamente del ruso. El cuerpo de Rei bajo él se sentía tan caliente como si fuera fuego, y desde luego, Kai estaba más que dispuesto a quemarse en él... sin importar si después iba a destrozarle lo último que le quedaba de alma.

Su mano se movió hasta encontrar aquella hendidura que se hallaba tan recelosamente escondida entre el par de firmes glúteos del chino, uno de sus dedos se deslizó resbaladizamente, consiguiendo automáticamente arrancar un gemido agitado de los labios de Rei. Kai casi pudo relamerse de la impaciencia, sintiendo como aquella necesidad que lo atormentaba terminaba de apoderarse de hasta el ultimo músculo de su cuerpo. Por su parte, Rei se sentía increíblemente inútil en aquel momento, tendido sobre la cama, masajeando aun sus miembros y dejando que el bicolor jugueteara de esa forma tan torturante ahora con dos dedos dentro de él. De ninguna forma había esperado que todo fuese a darse de esa forma, tan rápido que apenas le daba tiempo de reaccionar coherentemente, al menos con toda la coherencia que podía reunir en aquel instante. Su cuerpo había reaccionado con una familiaridad casi lastimera ante los toques y caricias de Kai, que muy poco había necesitado para llevarlo hasta ese grado de excitación que casi hasta lo mareaba... en verdad era increíble la forma en la que cada poro de su piel parecía percibir al bicolor, deseándolo, entregándose a aquella locura repentina con la cual quería desesperadamente encontrar una respuesta. Sintió entonces como aquel par de dedos se retiraban, dejándole una punzante sensación. Kai zafó su miembro de entre la mano de Rei, dejando que el chino continuase acariciándose mientras separaba las piernas ampliamente, y una mueca de placer adornaba sus facciones. El bicolor jadeó ávidamente, repasando la figura del otro, pensando que pocas cosas podrían ser tan tremendamente eróticas como la visión que ahora tenía extendiéndose frente a si. ¡Como había anhelado poder volver a estar así con Rei!, como se había tenido que morder los labios de frustración sin ser capaz de venerar esa piel con sus besos y de escuchar aquellos sonidos incitantes que el chino únicamente hacía cuando se encontraban disfrutando de ese tipo de intimidad que era tan suya.

Colocó su mano bajo la rodilla izquierda del chino, y la otra la pasó bajo su cintura, rodeándola para atraerlo a él. Por un momento, sus miradas se conectaron, y Rei siempre admitiría que el rojo y el dorado hacían un contraste demasiado bueno. Kai quiso decirle entonces que lo amaba, ya que esas dos palabras quemaban en su garganta y deseaban salir, pero pudo reprimirlas a tiempo, porque la pequeña parte lógica que quedó rezagada en su mente le indicaba que no quería decir esas palabras y quedarse sin la respuesta que en otros tiempos siempre le había hecho feliz. Cerrando los ojos con fuerza, se dispuso a no dejarse llevar por ese tipo de sentimentalismos. No en ese momento.

Decididamente buscó ubicar su ya molesta erección en aquella entrada que había dilatado, y sin más comenzó a empujar sin titubeos, jadeando placenteramente al mismo tiempo que Rei dejaba escapar incitantes gemidos que tenían una mezcla de incomodidad y placer. El bicolor casi se sintió mareado al notar aquella calidez apretar delirantemente, Rei era más estrecho de lo que recordaba pero eso bien podría explicarse por el tiempo que dejaron de tocarse siquiera para tomarse la mano. Si ese no era el cielo prometido como paraíso, entonces quería decir que era aun mejor. Sin esperar demasiado, se retiró casi completamente y volvió a hundirse con una embestida que pese a todo, no era suave, como tampoco lo fueron las siguientes. El moreno comenzó a gemir de forma descontrolada ante las bastante exactas estocadas que Kai daba en su interior, golpeando casi desde la primera ese delicioso lugar dentro de él que lo llevaba casi a ahogarse en placer. Su mano se movió con más rapidez masturbando su rígido pene, sintiendo el casi delirio que provocaba el hinchado y caliente miembro que lo penetraba tan fuertemente, llegando hasta lo más profundo de su ser. Las caderas de ambos se movían con ímpetu de forma veloz, haciéndole juego a la serie de gritos y gemidos que se adueñaron orgullosamente de la habitación, la cual se sentía repentinamente cargada y caliente.

Pronto Kai aceleró más sus movimientos, ya que la necesidad de terminar se había vuelto agobiante, y aunque deseara prolongar aquel encuentro lo más posible, tuvo que rendirse al sentir que llegaba al final, y como todos los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaban, cerrando después los ojos soltando un gemido exquisitamente ronco, mientras liberaba su simiente dentro del otro, pero aun así moviéndose de la misma forma vagamente consciente de que Rei todavía no terminaba, más no tuvo que esperar mucho pues el chino arqueó la espalda segundos después, echando la cabeza había atrás y sosteniendo su miembro con firmeza mientras alcanzaba su orgasmo, manchando su mano de su propio tibio liquido.

Jadeando más que respirando, ambos trataron de quedarse estáticos lo más posible, besándose con una calma completamente diferente a la agitación que tuvo todo. Instantes después, Kai se deslizó fuera de aquella estrechez que al momento echo en falta. Se dejó caer a un lado, apresando rápidamente a Rei y estrechándolo contra su pecho, besando sus húmedos cabellos negros mientras aun disfrutaba de las sensaciones post orgásmicas que lo recorrían de pies a cabeza. En aquel momento todo era perfecto, y no quería pensar en nada más para no arruinarlo.

Rei cerró los ojos, sintiéndose un tanto adormecido, pero más importante: completamente en paz. Entonces, una sonrisa poco a poco afloró en sus labios, dando gracias a todos los dioses, demonios o deidades que pudieran existir a que al fin tenía su respuesta. A que la pieza del complejo rompecabezas de toda aquella tormenta por fin había encajado en su lugar.

- Kai, tenemos que mejorar el preámbulo, por un momento me sentí violado -rió, con voz rasposa-.

Poco a poco la lucidez comenzaba a volver a la mente el bicolor, y las palabras de Rei no hacían otra cosa más que arrastrarlo a una realidad a la que aun no quería volver. Solo quería un poco más de esa calma, de esa perfección.

Solo un poco.

Rei se removió un poco, pero únicamente para acomodarse en aquel calido abrazo, húmedo por el sudor que recorría sus cuerpos.

- Kai... ¿Quieres saber algo?

El ruso cerró los ojos, temiendo por alguna razón lo que pudiese escuchar. No quería que su pequeña burbuja de felicidad momentánea se rompiese todavía. Un silencio se extendió, antes de que al final el bicolor se decidiera a hacer un pequeño monosílabo que indicaba una afirmación.

- Nunca me he acostado con alguien sin amor -dijo al fin, con un cierto tono terso- Y en realidad, tú eres la única persona con la que he hecho esto y siempre ha sido con amor de por medio.

Bien, pudiera ser que la capacidad de razonar de Kai se hubiese atrofiado un poco en los últimos minutos, ya que no era capaz de darle un sentido lógico a las palabras que Rei había dicho casi hasta con cierto tono confidente. Rei daba a entender que siempre había tenido sexo amando a la persona en cuestión, y esa persona era desde luego el mismo Kai. Pero aquel "_siempre_" debía de abarcar todas y cada una de las ocasiones, lo que quería decir que era desde la primera hasta la ultima vez... y Kai estaba completamente seguro de que en la ultima vez aquel no era el caso ¡Claro que no! ¿No se suponía que Rei ya no lo amaba? Y que era por eso que estaba a punto de irse a China porque no soportaba estar a su lado, fingiendo que los dos realmente se querían.

_A no ser qué... _

- Como sea -el chino cortó el hilo de sus pensamientos- Me acabo de dar cuenta que soy bastante estúpido... pero tú también eres un estúpido, así que entonces debe de estar bien ¿No, Kai?

Definitivamente su cerebro ya no estaba sirviendo, porque aunque trataba de comprender las palabras que escuchaba, no podía entenderlas, lo cual era hasta cierto punto desesperante.

- Vuelve a hacerme lo mismo y esta vez a parte de dejarte voy a odiarte -Rei suspiró prolongadamente- Empezar de cero estará bien... -masculló, esta vez adormiladamente- Sí, va a estar bien...

Perplejo, Kai abrió la boca pero ningún sonido salió de ella pese a que quería preguntarle a Rei a que se refería con todo aquello que esta diciendo, si aquellas palabras que sonaban tan esperanzadoras y al mismo tiempo un tanto confusas tenían el sentido que el comenzaba a darles, pero que sin duda alguna acababan de traer de golpe su casi muerta alma de aquel rincón en el que había caído.

Y entonces el mundo pareció volver a andar, que todo volvía a tener colores, sonidos, vida. Y cuando Rei levantó el rostro para mirarlo y regalarle una confortante sonrisa antes de besarlo con suavidad en los labios, Kai pensó que nunca había estado tan feliz en su vida y con el corazón tan acelerado como en aquel momento.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ **FiNiTe** ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

Ejem... bueno, no me había dado percatado de que ya había subido este fanfic en esta cuenta, lo cierto es que creía que se encontraba en mi anterior cuenta, pero haciendo revisión me lo encontré por aquí... así que simplemente lo "actualicé" para que siguiese más adecuadamente la línea cronológica de los otros tres fanfics. Y ahora, nos veremos finalmente en la totalmente nueva quinta parte. Como siempre, a quienes lean esto, se los agradezco totalmente.

.:¤°— .**ČeĻeŋ Marΐŋaİđεŋ**. "_Cualquier muchacho de escuela puede amar como un loco, pero odiar, amigo mío, odiar es un arte..._" —°¤:.


End file.
